Communication and therefore data recovery and transmission from remote locations such as downhole locations in boreholes is often important to the purpose for which the borehole is being created. In the hydrocarbon industry, for example, communication from the downhole environment while drilling can dramatically improve operations and decision making at the surface.
Many devices have been used, and are still used, to accomplish this type of communication. Most are somewhat effective but rates of data transmission can be slow and in noisy environments, signals can be easily lost. Alternative devices and methods are always welcome in the art and particularly so if the data rates and/or signal integrity are improved.